The present invention is directed to a multifunction peripheral and more particularly to a multifunction peripheral configured for supporting interactive multimedia (audio, video, data, and/or control signals) for remote diagnostics, maintenance, and assistance.
Peripheral devices allow users to put information into or get information out of a computer system. Peripheral devices include, but are not limited to, printers, scanners, media readers, copiers, and facsimile machines. Earlier generations of peripheral devices performed a single function, but many peripheral devices today are able to perform multiple functions. A multifunction peripheral (MFP) is a peripheral device that can perform the functions of more than one traditional peripheral device. For example, a single device that can perform the functions of a printer, scanner, media reader, copier, and facsimile machine is a multifunction peripheral. For purposes of this invention, a multifunction peripheral will also include single-function machines especially if they are sophisticated, networked, and/or digital machines. Multifunction peripherals such as Sharp's AR-M350 and AR-M450 Digital Imager, not only afford a client multifunctional capability, but also the flexibility of printing/copying on both sides of the paper, a choice of at least four paper sizes, paper collation, and stapling. Other exemplary multifunction peripherals include Sharp's AR-505 printer/copier. Multifunction peripherals have become commonplace in many commercial settings and are becoming affordable for personal use.
Although multifunction peripherals have clear advantages over their single function predecessors, a disadvantage of these machines is that their level of sophistication frequently makes servicing them or even using them problematic.
A first example of a problem encountered when using multifunction peripherals is the simple maintenance problem of a paper jam. When a paper jam occurs, the user will need to access the machine in various locations to identify and remove the paper jam. The paper jam could be located in the scanning portion of the multifunction peripheral or the copier/printer portion. A second example of problems encountered when using multifunction peripherals are the everyday problems of basic maintenance and servicing such as adding paper, ink, toner, staples, and/or developer. These everyday problems, while no problem to a sophisticated user or a user familiar with a particular multifunction peripheral, can confuse infrequent users or less sophisticated users of a multifunction peripheral. A third example of problems encountered when using multifunction peripherals are true technical problems. True technical problems are generally more complicated and generally require a service technician to fix or repair. True technical problems, for purposes of this invention, also include installation of new hardware and software. A fourth example of a problem encountered when using multifunction peripherals involves the basic functions of the multifunction peripheral. Some users may have difficulties navigating the user interface to identify and use basic functions of interest. For example, a walk-up user may want to collate and staple output papers or transmit a document to a remote party using the network scanner.
Typical multifunction peripherals have associated written (hardcopy or electronic) user manuals or materials. When a user encounters a problem or desires to access a function, the user must read the often-convoluted documentation, determine if the particular problem is discussed in the materials, and then follow sketchy and difficult to understand instructions. This generally requires a significant time investment to solve a particular problem or access a particular function. It also assumes that the written materials are available to the user.
Newer or higher-end multifunction peripherals may include a few lines of textual instructions on an integral user interface display. This type of integral user interface may be used in a menu-like fashion or to provide simple textual messages. For example, a properly functioning multifunction peripheral may indicate that it is “ready.” Everyday problems or simple problems may trigger the display of error messages or instructions such as “low ink,” “load paper,” or “paper jam” on the user interface display. This type of multifunction peripheral may also display a numerical error code on the user interface. The error message, instructions, or code may give the user some idea of what the problem is, but it generally requires an unskilled user to return to the written materials to solve the problem.
Expensive commercial multifunction peripherals may include a larger user interface display for displaying static images. These prior art devices may have help menus accessible from the user interface or, when an error occurs, instructions are automatically made available to the user. Instructions may be accompanied by a schematic drawing showing the part of the multifunction peripheral to be accessed along with arrows or other directional/positional indications. The schematic drawings may further show the relevant components of the multifunction peripheral to be manipulated in order to maintain the machine and directional arrows. These static images, however, are extremely limited in detail and it is often difficult to determine what they are actually depicting. In addition, even if directional arrows are present, their meaning can be difficult to interpret. When high-end multifunction peripherals become inoperable, the user may be presented with textual instructions and static images shown on an integral user interface display 142. The user of the high-end multifunction peripheral may be instructed to move systematically through the static images, and at each image the user may be required to check certain areas of the multifunction peripheral for a malfunction (e.g., a paper jam, etc.). If the user does not identify the malfunction that has rendered the multifunction peripheral inoperable, the user has few options other than to call a service representative for assistance.
Service representatives are usually located at a remote site and may be contacted by telephone. Before coming on-site, the remote service technician (RST) typically requests information from the user concerning the multifunction peripheral prior to coming on-site. Users that are not familiar with the multifunction peripheral or users that are not technically astute may not be able to provide the remote service technician with enough detail to make a substantial diagnosis of the failure. Even if the user is capable of providing the remote service technician with an acceptable level of detail, prior art multifunction peripherals do not allow the user to provide the remote service technician with real time diagnostic sensor data, sounds produced by the machine (which may indicate a failed component), or images of components (which may show signs of wear).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,125 B1 to Klein is directed to computer system diagnostics. The Klein system enables reporting of diagnostic data from a user's computer to a diagnostic technician or an automated diagnostic system. The information from the system may be used to report data during a telephone conversation with the diagnostic technician. The Klein system includes a software-implemented method of reporting computer system diagnostic information. Specifically, the Klein system receives a report specification and generates an audio signal representation of the report data. The generated audio signal may be a telephone compatible voice-bandwidth signal and may include speech generated by a text-to-speech converter. This system merely automates the sending of textual data.